


Trombone's song

by Angelscythe



Category: Coco (2017), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When Héctor Rivera die, all he needs is a hand to help him. He found it but can he be help for the rest of his no-life?





	Trombone's song

Trombone’s sound

It was strange. When his eyes were closing, he was suffering and now… he didn’t feel anything. It seemed that that chorizo wasn’t so bad after all. Just a little snag. He even felt Ernesto’s hand on him.  
Wait a minute… That hand was pretty… bony? And Ernesto has always been pretty chubby. A soft chubby that push him toward him in spite of his numerous efforts.  
“Excuse me, my friend?”  
Wait a minute!  
That wasn’t Ernesto at all! Héctor jumped on his feet and moved backward. And then, his eyes became wider as they went on this… man?  
Short story? It was a skeleton! Who waved his hand at him and… smiled? Okay… the Chorizo wasn’t just a little snag. It was full of… whatever it was but it gave him hallucinations now.  
“Who are you?!”  
“I’m Jack. Jack Skellington. King of the Pumpkins.”  
King of the Pumpkins? Skellington? Well then! Now, Héctor really needed a drink.  
“And you are?”  
The tall skeleton held out his hand. Bones and bones. Héctor couldn’t touch that but his mother taught him good manners. That was the main reason why he married Imelda. Honestly? He loved her. She was beautiful, strong, gentle, amazing and so much other things. He wanted to love her as much as he loved Ernesto but she wasn’t enough… manly. Of course, being with her was simpler but he needed more. However, they had children. His everything and that was the main reason why he didn’t stay with Ernesto… the love of his live.  
And now, he was there, reaching toward this bony hand.  
WAIT A MINUTE! His hand! His hand was everything but fleshy! His hand was also bony! Why?  
He touched his face and fell the hardness of… bones?  
Bones? Bones!  
He touched him everywhere and turned around to saw… skeletons everywhere. What happened?!  
“Oh my… You didn’t know, don’t you?”  
“Know what?” Héctor shouted.  
“My friend, you are dead.”  
“Am I… WHAT?!”  
“Dead. You’re dead.” Jack’s face became sad.  
Was it a good think that they still can have expressions? No. That wasn’t the question. Why was he…  
How?  
No!  
Ernesto! Imelda! … Oh no… Coco. He couldn’t come back to his Coco. He missed her so much.  
“I need to come back in the… How do you say it? Human’s world?”  
“World of the living.” Jack replied calmly. “And they said it’s possible.”  
“It is?” Héctor’s face became joyful. Finally a good new! “How do I do that, please?”  
“You must wait for… how they call it? It’s… Day of the Death?”  
“Day of the Dead?” Héctor corrected. “But… It’s Winter!”  
“If you say so, my friend.”  
Héctor shook his head and… well that made funny sound.  
“You don’t understand. I need to come back near my Coco! She’s my daughter and…”  
“Don’t worry.” Jack said.  
Héctor shook again his head. He couldn’t wait one year to see her.  
“She’ll come her short enough.”  
Héctor’s heart jumped in his chest… Rectification: his hearts didn’t jump in his chest because he didn’t have chest anymore, only rib cage. And he didn’t have heart anymore too. Just so.  
“Don’t say that anymore!” he shouted however.  
“I’m sorry, my friend. Didn’t you want to see her? And maybe hug her? I thought it was easier for you.”  
Easier? Yes. Better? No. he wanted his Coco to have the perfect live. But he couldn’t wait…  
“What should I do?”  
“Waiting. Come, my friend. I found a lovely place where you can wait.”  
“Okay…”  
But Héctor wasn’t so okay, at all.  
“My friend?”  
That wasn’t Jack but Héctor who cast his most beautiful smile at him… did he still have it since he was only a skeleton, now? Bah, it didn’t matter since Jack was smiling back to him.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Will you stay with me? Please. I don’t want to stay alone.”  
Well, again, could it be alone with all those mansions and dead’s persons here? There were more people here than in Earth’s assuredly.  
Jack took his hand and gentle taped it few times.  
“Of course, my friend. I need to stay here for a while.”  
“Until the new Day of the Dead… right?”  
“Pretty much.” Jack threw his most beautiful smile and Héctor smiled back however he was so afraid by his own dead. But he couldn’t do much… just wait. Jack, who seemed to come from England?, so fancy, was like him. They could wait together and maybe… maybe he could hug Coco soon enough.  
He could hope on Ernesto. He’ll warn Imelda about what happened. She’ll be less upset then, she was so rational…

Almost one year later

“And there is Julio Ruelas’ House! If we wait long enough, he’ll say ‘hi’. Do you have paper for autograph? He loves it!” Héctor was charming as he showed the beautiful mansion completely painted by the artist. “Take your time, we still have it, right?!” he laughed. “It’s the last part of the Tour.” he added as he whipped his eyeball.  
Nobody laughed.  
Anyway!  
He waited for Julio with his customers. And as soon as he came and everyone got his autograph, he came back home. It wasn’t shiny as the mansion he showed to everyone but he felt loved there. Yes, everything was old and ready to break in few instants and what? The roof never broke on his head… yet. And the neighborhood was pretty cool. Kind and everything.  
He pushed his house’s door, an old wood piece, and froze immediately. Jack was really bundling his things?  
“What’s happening, my love?”  
Yes, his love. Since Jack stayed with him ten month, things happened between them. They became lovers in question of weeks. They hugged, they kissed and… well, those two things were already weird between skeleton so… nothing else?  
“You’re going somewhere?”  
“Yes. At my house.”  
“Day of the Dead are in four day, I think you have time…”  
“No, no, my dear, I’m going now. Like… right now.”  
“But… We can only pass the Day of the Dead’s day…”  
“You. I’m not from here, my dear. I’m come from Halloween Town and Halloween is in two day. I’m really late.”  
Héctor wanted so bad to say “take me with you” but Coco… He felt his… He didn’t have heart so it wasn’t his heart that crushed but… his arm. Weird enough but he was dead.  
“Will you come back?”  
“I think not.”  
“But… But us?”  
“Us? That was nice.” Jack smiled.  
“Nice?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
Jack pressed a kiss on his cheek and waved his hand then just went away…

 

Everything was okay. Everything was good. Well, it was what Héctor said to him again and again. Jack left? It wasn’t important! His arms was in a pretty bad shape? It wasn’t important! Yes, he didn’t have love anymore, partly by his fault if he thought about Imelda, but he was the next in the line. In few seconds, he’ll see Coco.  
He smiled at the detector and…  
“Excuse me, sir, you’re not in the ofrenda. You can’t pass.”  
“Excuse me. What?”  
“Your family must install a photography of you in the ofrenda then, you can go in the Living’s world. If not… well… You can’t pass, sir.”  
“But… My Coco would put a photography on me. I…”  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
“But…”  
And then, in front of everyone. His arms, because he didn’t have heart to break, just fall in broken pieces…


End file.
